Umbrella
by TheAlly014
Summary: /A cute, little drabble\\ "My Sweet Bodyguard" KaijiXOC Lian and Kaiji are childhood friends. Though Lian doesn't remember as much as Kaiji, she knows how she feels. A sweet memory revealed. Based on an event in the GREE route. I hope you enjoy!


_**A/N:**_ _This story was inspired by the GREE Kaiji route for My Sweet Bodyguard. It is fairly the same, but with slight variations. Just an innocent fluffy drabble :3 I own nothing but Lian. Enjoy! PS: I forgot the name of the park, but I'm pretty sure I got it right. If I'm wrong on anything, please correct me._

**"Stay Under My Umbrella?"**

"Lian!" Kaiji called.

Lian's head jerked immediately just as Kaiji pulled her toward him. A soccer ball sailed through the air and narrowly missed her jaw. Air wisped by her as she watched it land softly in the grass. They had just entered Hiraki park and Lian already clumsily set foot into the middle of a soccer game.

Lian cautiously brushed her hand through her dark brown hair as Kaiji slowly loosened his grip on her, "You need to watch where you're going, Lian."

"Sorry." She muttered once he put himself at arms length.

Kaiji still carried the bags of groceries they'd picked up for his sisters when he slowly paced himself. Lian kept close to him as she watched him from afar. _He was still the same as he used to be, _she decided. She knew that she had forgotten a lot of their past and that it bugged Kaiji to no end, but Lian tried her best to recollect those old memories.

She wanted more than anything to relive those memories with her childhood friend. Lian wanted to understand what exactly they had all those years ago.

"Kaiji!" A group of young voices called out.

Lian's brown eyes found small children heading toward Kaiji with bright smiles. He set the bags on a bench as he was swarmed. They greeted him warmly as Lian watched in admiration.

"We've missed you Kaiji!" a young girl spoke up.

"Have you come to play soccer with us?" a boy questioned, eyes shining in adoration.

Kaiji rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Lian, "Well, I'm not sure."

Lian smiled and picked up the soccer ball that had nearly smacked her in the face, "It's okay, Kaiji. You should go play with them."

He smiled as he caught the ball, "You sure?"

She knew she couldn't deny the children or him the chance at some leisure time. Lian nodded, "I'll watch."

She sat on the bench as Kaiji kicked the ball with the children surrounding him. Lian never would have guessed Kaiji would be so good with kids. However, he was kind and childish, so maybe it wasn't that hard to believe. She chuckled at herself as sunshine glared down harshly on her. Lian placed her hand over her brow to block the sun as she watched the soccer game.

A small hand tugged on her bright yellow cardigan, Lian turned to find a small girl, "Hi, you're Lian?"

Lian smiled and a felt a blush creep up her cheeks, "Yes. You are?"

"Aki. I have something to show you, Lian."

"How do you know me?"

"Come."

Aki led Lian away from the bench and to the back of the park. Lian felt nervous to leave Kaiji to his game, but she was curious to how Aki knew Lian. The girl led Lian through the shades of many trees until she stopped in front of a large, deep rooted tree. Aki pointed to the base of the tree as streaks of sunlight shone through the leaves and onto the rough bark.

Lian came around the tree with Aki and found a carving in the tree, "What's this?" She asked herself more than Aki as she traced her fingers along the lettering.

An umbrella was carved into the bark with Kaiji and Lian's names underneath. Her eyes darted over it many times as she tightened her grip around herself. _It can't be. So this is why he was upset that I didn't remember the park. _Lian recalled when they first passed the park to go grocery shopping, Kaiji had been upset that she didn't recall anything from the park. It pained her to realize something like this is what he meant.

"I figured you were Lian since you were with Kaiji." Aki spoke up as Lian's fingers froze on the tip of Kaiji's name, "Doesn't it mean you guys will get married or something like that?"

Lian's face grew a brighter red, "No. I-I don't even recall-" She stopped herself and smiled as a faded memory echoed behind her eyes. Lian recalled the tree vaguely, "I wonder what Kaiji would say."

"Lian?" Kaiji called out as he stepped out from the underbrush, "You disappeared and I was worried."

She swiveled around and her eyes bugged out of their sockets, "Um."

"Why do you look so startled?" Kaiji questioned stepping closer. His eyes went around her body and noticed the carving. His face flushed and eyes widened.

"Do you remember this?"

"No." He lied with a blush on his cheek, "You must have done it when we were here playing."

"But the way your name is written… it's your writing. You had sloppy writing." Lian pressed with a smile as she brushed her fingertips over the carved names.

"You saying I couldn't write?" Kaiji chuckled, "Your name has rounded letters, so it had to be you."

Lian snorted, "I guess we both did this."

Kaiji's face grew serious as he leaned against the tree. He gazed down at the carving that Lian touched. She pulled her fingers away, but Kaiji grabbed her wrist. He placed her hand back with his own and traced the umbrella. A small smile played on his lips as he touched the bark. Lian froze and stared at his fingers with a soft heart. It was a precious memory. One she hardly remembered. Kaiji probably treasured each of their memories.

Lian cursed herself. _Don't think things like that. You don't know how he feels. _It's true she had fallen in love with her old childhood friend, but how had he felt? Her smile fell as she pressed her head against the tree.

"Lian." Kaiji whispered as his hand cupped her jaw.

She looked up to his face. His eyes lit up with a warmth rivaling that of the sun. Even his hand had a gentleness Lian couldn't describe. She leaned into his touch as his blush brightened. She found his dark eyes on her and smiled up at him. It was a soft, toothless smile. A genuine smile. A shy smile. One smile that couldn't open her lips for embarrassment. Kaiji slowly pulled himself closer. He parted his lips as if he intended to kiss her. Under Lian's skin, flames burst and her whole body burned under his sweet, soft gaze.

That was just Lian's imagination. _Right?! _Lian felt his breath get closer to her face. Soon her eyes shut of their own accord and prepared to take the plunge.

"They're kissing!" Aki cried out.

The other children raced over as Lian barely entered Kaiji's embrace. She was beet red from embarrassment. They hadn't even kissed. Were they going to? Lian had no idea, but the children cried out in disgust at the display of affection. Lian released herself from Kaiji as she herself from view and huddled to the tree. Kaiji attempted to explain they weren't kissing but it was to no avail. They were determined to believe it was what they saw.

After a minute or two, Kaiji and Lian left the park in an awkward silence. Lian stayed a half-step ahead of Kaiji as they walked down the street. With her arms folded against her chest, she slowed down her pace. He came up beside her then and his eyes looked as if he wanted to say something, but Kaiji couldn't find what to say.

Lian sighed and quickened her speed again. Mostly to space herself away from him in shyness. It could have been easily mistaken for anger or spite, but she didn't care. She was embarrassed for even thinking Kaiji would kiss her. Surely, he was just going to tease her. He doesn't even see her as a woman or like women for that matter.

Just as Lian was ready to sigh again, a roll of thunder rumbled above her. She froze and Kaiji cursed.

"Damn it. It's going to storm." He said, "We better hurry home."

She nodded and when Lian stepped forward to quicken her pace, Kaiji stopped. He reached into one of the small grocery bags and retrieved a white umbrella with colorful flowers spread over it. Opening it and holding the bags in his hands, he beckoned her under it.

"When'd you get this?"

Kaiji glanced away, "I got it for you."

"For me? What for?"

"It was pretty." He answered begrudgingly, "I thought you would like it."

Lian felt her heartstrings get pulled in a million directions as he held an arm around. Lian took the bag from that hand and smiled as he wrapped his arm even tighter around her waist. The umbrella he got and the umbrella from the tree had a connection that LIan couldn't point out, but with Kaiji so close to her, she didn't even care.

She was happy to be with Kaiji. Even if he was just a bodyguard and friend right now, he could be more later. Lian kept those happy thoughts on her mind while they travelled home. The rain drizzled and she leaned her head into his shoulders contently.

"We could make new memories." Lian muttered.

Kaiji blushed, "What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

_"Kaiji! Why'd you carve an umbrella for?" the young girl questioned as Kaiji blew away the loose bark and dust._

_"Because that way I can always protect you from the rain, stupid."_

_The young girl pushed him away as she carved her name into the tree, "There! Now you can really keep me dry."_

_"Wait!" He called before putting his name beside hers. Kaiji blushed as they stared at the tree._

_"Does this mean we'll always protect each other?" she asked him as she pulled open her white umbrella._

_Kaiji grinned and took the umbrella, raising it over both of their heads as they left the tree. It was already pouring rain when they reached the sidewalk. She was the only girl he could hang out with that wouldn't just get mad at him and stomped away. She actually joked and pranked with him. They even fought and teased each other. She was nothing like his sisters._

_"Of course we will." Kaiji reassured with a shrug._

_"Promise?" The girl looked up at him defiantly and unsatisfied._

_He chuckled and tickled her side with his hand. It caused her to jump out from underneath the umbrella and she caught the rain on her jeans and t-shirt. Quickly, she jumped back under the protected umbrella. Kaiji smiled again and brushed droplets of rain out of her hair, "I promise, Lian."_


End file.
